In a conventional call set-up process, the Calling Name is typically provided via a lookup to a database for a name associated with a calling party's number. For example, the Transaction Capabilities Application Part (TCAP) database is typically used to provide the billable customer's name on file.
However, multiple parties often use a single phone line, such as a residential phone line, so that a called party may not be able to know with certainty which party among the multiple possible calling parties is calling when a call is received that is identified as coming from a given Calling Name.